


When Stars Collide

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts: 7 Days of Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oddly not a lot of angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: With one look in their eyes, he told himself, “This is going to hurt when it’s over.”(But I messed with the prompt a bit.)





	When Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BGee93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/gifts).



> I know, we're way past Valentine's day. I'm still determined to get these all out by the end of the month. LOL  
> Hope you like it.

Noya is answering a text from Tanaka as he steps into the gym with a spring in his step. He’s just placed the last letter when he hears an excited sigh from the center of the empty court. He looks up from his phone, stalling, as the newest member of their team turns in a circle with the widest, most awed look on his face.

Noya and the rest of his team had been told a month ago that they were getting a new middle blocker, freshly recruited from university. They had been waiting for him to graduate before officially joining. Noya had almost forgotten about it, too busy working toward improving his own skills and having a life. 

Yet, staring at his newest teammate, now, makes him wish he’d paid more attention when Coach had been telling them about him. Noya can’t even remember his name.

Big, brown eyes fall on Noya once the kid makes a full circle. The awed look on his face melts into an excited grin, and Noya grips his phone a little harder than is probably safe.

The kid is a few inches, if that, taller than him, and slightly broader. He’s by no means skinny, though, the underlying muscle of his thighs beneath his gym shorts telling of how fit he is. He’s definitely slender, but there’s a sense of power there, of raw energy and strength compressed into a bite-sized package of human muscle and smooth, alabaster skin. 

The kid jogs up to Noya, skidding to a stop just in front of him, and Noya can’t even be irritated that he has to look up at, yet another, teammate. The kid tilts his head down, still smiling from ear to ear, and blinks. His lashes are so long and literally kiss his rosy cheeks, and for a brief millisecond, Noya catches a glimpse of red and brown in them. When the kid opens his eyes, there are gold flecks sprinkled throughout his irises, and Noya swears it makes them look like his eyes are on fire.

However, the most astonishing thing about the kid is the wild, red hair he sports, a little long so it hangs down his neck. It shines and shifts like moving flame—all reds and oranges and copper tones. It looks like spun silk, and Noya desperately wants to run his fingers through it, perhaps while being pinned down and kissed by him.

No, definitely while being kissed by him, because this kid is ridiculously gorgeous. He’s got this whole innocence thing going for him, but Noya sees a glint of something devilishly playful behind the wide brown look he’s being given.

“Your gym is so cool!” The kid nearly screams at him, and if Noya has been almost anyone else, he might have thought it rude. “It’s so much bigger than my university gym!” His declaration is accompanied by unintelligible gibberish as he looks around again.

_ So cute! _

Noya attempts to shake himself out of his stupor. If anything can be said of him, it’s that he doesn’t get shy or choke around an attractive face.

“Of course!” He brags. “This is the big leagues after all! We’re a good team, and a good team needs a good gym!” He plants his hands on his hips with feet splayed, one of the power stances he likes because it makes him feel superhuman.

“Owahhhhh!” The kid gasps, staring at Noya with stars in his eyes. “So coool!”

Noya nearly falters, feeling at once prideful over the kid’s praise, and a little flustered, too. He’s used to people thinking he’s cool, that’s an everyday occurance, because he  _ is  _ extremely cool. But this just feels... _ different _ . Something about this kid makes Noya want to hide his face and blush.

He totally doesn’t though. That would be unmanly.

“Hina-chan. It seems you’ve met our guardian deity.”

Their team pours out of the gym following Oikawa, who skips up to them, curling an arm around the kid’s shoulders like they hadn’t just met today. The kid doesn’t seem to mind, only flushes from Oikawa’s attention, blinking up at him before turning back to Noya with a confused look on his face.

“Guardian...deity?”

Noya has always loved the title, it was an accurate reflection of how he handled his position on the court as support for his team. He was proud of it. 

“Yep! That’s me!” He declares, pointing a thumb at his chest, and grinning like the he’s the next best thing to sliced bread. “The team’s number one libero at your service!” Noya looks up at the kid and sticks out his hand, “My name is Nishinoya Yuu, but everyone calls me Noya.”

“And if you really wanna get his engine revving, call him ‘senpai’, he loves it. Especially when it comes from cute little kohai like you.” Oikawa punctuates his statement with a pinch to the tip of the kid’s nose. He scrunches it up, frowning at being called little, but then turns his attention to Noya, giving him a small polite bow.

“My name is Hinata Shōyō, Noya-senpai. Please take care of me!”

_ God dammit, Oikawa! _

The words hit Noya straight in the center of his chest like an arrow from Cupid, and his knees go a little weak. He glares at the tall brunette who is smirking back at him. Noya now wishes the asshole didn’t know so much about his kinks. 

Noya sighs and smiles wide at his new teammate, willing his racing heart to calm down. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-san,” Noya answers, uncharacteristically subdued as they stare at each other—Hinata with intense, appraising eyes, and Noya looking back and feeling like his entire soul is on display. There was something about Hinata…

“So, Chibi, let me toss to you. I wanna see this jump of yours in action,” Oikawa says, stealing into their moment and breaking the tension between them like a rubber band snapping in two.

Hinata pulls his eyes away from Noya, who feels like the light of heaven shining bright on him has turned to bathe someone else in its glory. The middle blocker dances around Oikawa, cooing praises and shouting his excitement as they make their way to the net in the center of the court. While Oikawa jogs off to rustle up some assistance, Hinata yanks a hairband from his wrist, deftly tying up his hair into a messy little topknot. The underside of his head at the back and sides are buzzed short.

Noya watches from the sidelines, knowing he should head to the locker room to change, but is unable to look away from the human representation of all that is fire and life. The way Hinata moves, his hair, those brown eyes...they are doing things to Noya’s imagination that could be dangerous for his health.

Soon enough, Hinata and Oikawa get into position as another of their teammates tosses a ball at them. As per usual, Oikawa executes a perfect toss, sending it toward Hinata, who jumps from minus tempo. He launches into the air like he has wings, flying impossibly high for someone of his height. He swings his hand, connecting with the ball with that satisfying smack of flesh on leather. It shoots toward the opposite court like it’s launched from a cannon, landing just inside the left corner of the opponent’s side. It is an excellent and flawlessly executed maneuver. 

Noya is suddenly glad he opted to wear sweats to practice today because the chub he’s sporting at the moment would be embarrassing to explain. 

The team gathers around Shoyo once his feet find land again, surrounding him with shouts of praise. Noya really wants to receive his spike.

With excitement flooding him, adrenaline spiking his bloodstream until he feels almost high, Noya rushes to the locker room to change. He tosses his belonging into his locker, tripping into his clothes, afraid he’ll miss the chance to catch Hinata’s spike before coach arrives and practice starts. 

Once dressed, he bursts through the door that’s luckily facing the net, just in time to see Oikawa ready to toss another ball for Hinata. Noya leaps into the air, shooting toward the net like a rocket. As Hinata sends the ball hurtling toward the opposite court, Noya dives for it with one hand outstretched, and curling into himself at the same time. He’s able to tuck and roll with his momentum, and also save the ball. It’s his signature move: Rolling Thunder. He screams the name on impact, rolling a few feet before landing on his feet like nothing happened. 

While the rest of the team chuckles and teases him about the title of his best move (because they’re lame and can’t recognize genius), Hinata bursts from under the net, screaming at Noya.

“THAT WAS SO COOL! I WANT TO LEARN THAT, CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT MOVE?!”

Noya can’t help but swell up with the praise, laughing magnanimously. “Of course, my young kohai! I, your generous and talented senior, will teach you everything I know!”

Hinata bounces on his toes in front of him, pumping his fists in the air in his excitement. “Yes!” He yells. “ROOOLLING THUNDER!”

Noya grins so hard his face hurts. Of course, every one of his teammates loves the game, they wouldn’t be here if they didn’t. However, no one else shared his level of enthusiasm, his delight at being able to play his favorite sport full time filling him with so much joy it bubbles over and out of him like boiling water exploding from a hot pot. It was nice to finally meet someone to share that excitement with.

Noya thinks he may be in love. Is it sudden? Probably. But that’s how it happens for him. He throws himself into everything one hundred and fifty percent, no holds barred. Is it smart? Probably not.

But Hinata is bowing to him and breathlessly declaring, “Thank you! You are the best, Senpai!” And Noya is having a hard time reigning in his growing affection for the young kid he just met. Especially when those big brown eyes are staring up at him from under those long lashes and glowing brightly with unadulterated admiration and, Noya thinks, Hinata may be having the same feelings he is.

There is a blush on Hinata’s cheeks as he stands straight, looking the few centimeters down at Noya. His smile is shy but hopeful.

Noya is no stranger to whirlwind relationships that blow through his life like hurricanes, exciting and scary, but give you a rush as if you’re about to jump and free fall through the atmosphere. Yet, despite the disappointment that comes when they inevitably fail, it doesn’t stop him from trying again and again. This is who he is, and he’s never let fear of failure rule him.

“We should hang out, get something to eat after practice,” Noya offers, opening the door to the possibilities with Hinata. He makes his request ambiguous—it’s a date but not a date. It’s a chance to see if this attraction is mutual and if they want to pursue it. He lets Hinata make the final decision.

His answer comes almost immediately. “I would like that, Noya-Senpai.” Hinata grins at Noya, the spark in his eye setting them on fire again, sending tremors of desire and giddiness down Noya’s spine.

“Hey, you two!” 

The both of them whip around when they’re addressed, and Oikawa is tapping his foot impatiently, a ball resting on his hip.

“If you’re done flirting, could we start practice now?”

“AHHH, sorry Captain-san!” Hinata shouts, apologizing with a quick bow. He trots off a few steps and stops, turning back to Noya. “I’m looking forward to our date!” Then he’s off, leaving Noya breathless with happiness.

Noya runs to catch up, thinking to himself,  _ this is going to hurt when it’s over _ . But, when has that ever stopped him?

 


End file.
